WORLD DOMINATION
by JASPERHALEFOREVER
Summary: The Cullens take over the world with an army of stange vampire mutian animals, along with some new friends.


Hello, i'm back, i know ya'll missed me! I had tarded WASL testing, so i didn't have any time to write, when u finish the WASL, ur not allowed to do anything but read. -pouts- I love 2 read, but i wanted 2 write more. ( For those of you who arn't SUPERALICE or I,

WASL is the Washinton Assesment of Student Learning

It' required for all student of WA State.)

This Chapters also posted in my Cullens at Sac story, i'm not adding any more chapters of this one to that story, but i am keeping this one there, i will update that story soon too, if peoples want me to...

Anywho, this chapter's not very (if at all) funny, it's mostly a set-up chappy. So ya, read the bottom author's note please.

* * *

**WORLD DOMINATION!!**

My POV

Jassy and I strode into a big, magical room with a bazillion and three high-tech stuffs. I waited about 5 seconds for my reviewers and the Cullens to arrive, when I realized that nobody knew where the room was. I snapped my fingers, all my reviewers, and the Cullens (except Bella, who's not a Cullen yet) appeared out of nowhere.

"O.k. so you all know why we're here-"

"No we don't" Said Carlisle attempting to stay calm.

"As I was saying before _somebody_ so rudely interrupted me, you're all here to take over the world with me!"

"Why would we do that?" Eddie asked sardonically.

"Well-"

"Wait! Where's Bella?" Eddie asked as he began to panic just now realizing Bella's gone.

"She's in a better place." SUPERALICE said darkly.

"No how could you do this? Bella!?" Eddie started weeping.

"Oh stop acting like a baby; she went on a car trip with Caius and Marcus."

"Why would she do that?" Eddie asked looking über confuzeld.

"Cause I made her."

Eddie began muttering something that sounded a bit like, _"Evil crazy author person."_

"Eddie that's not very nice." Rosalie yelled at Eddie.

"Thanks Rose. Now that Eddie here is done interrupting me, let's get down to business. First thing who controls the world?"

MonkeyMojo began jumping up and down with her hand up.

"Yes MonkeyMojo?"

"McDonalds!" MonkeyMojo shrieked.

"Exactamundo! Now here's the plan,

First, we take over McDonalds.

2nd we overthrow the Vultori!"

"How are we supposed to take over McDonalds?" Asked ElementalHippiPerson

"Easy, to start with we completely destroy the WASL and the number 2 pencils. Then we attack all the McDonalds in the word with MonkeyMojo's army of squirrels and army of penguins she 'borrowed'.

"I have a mutant hamster/meerkat/Siberian-chipmunk army!" Shouted Elemental Person with glee.

"Perfect!"

"Once we have control of all the McDonalds we attack the Vultori!"

"How are we supposed to take over the Vultori with just us, the Cullens, and an army of squirrels, penguins, mutant hamsters, Siberian-chipmunks, and meerkats?" Asked Phoenixrebirth93 while standing a little closer than should be normal to Eddie.

"Well umm… I hadn't thought that far…"

"OOOO I know, let's feed them those cookies you and Jassy made!" MonkeyMojo said samrtically."

"Brilliant!"

"Oh the poor squirrels, penguins, mutant hamster, meerkats, and Siberian-chipmunks!" MonkeyMojo said tearing up, "I can already see them wriggling on the floor in pain."

"Hmm…that is a problem, Alice, Esmé!"

"Yes?" Alice and Esmé asked simultaneously.

"Alice, I need you to make PJ's for our entire animal army, and Esmé, I need you to make beds for the whole animal army."

"O.K." they again said creepily concurrent.

"Good, now as for Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Carlisle; you will assist Esmé and Alice, their in charge of who goes where. Jasper, you will stay here and get the military plans ready while Jassy and I make more venom cookies. Reviewers, you must study; war, the Vultori, and McDonalds. Also, you must all read the author's note at the bottom of the page and vote in the poll on my profile. Be back here in 0048 hours, for non-military peoples/ Americans who don't usually talk in military time, 2 days, or for people who don't read this the second I post it Sunday, April 27th 2008. Now go!"

I pressed a magical button, and everybody disappeared to where ever their supposed to be; except Jasper, Jassy, and myself. Who left to take care of induvidual things.

* * *

k, so please vote in the poll on my profile. please please please.

On Sun. (hopefully) i will post the next chappy of WORLD DOMNATION (WD)

bubye!

REVEIW!! (Please) (unless u did in Cullens At Sac)


End file.
